System-in-a-package (SiP) devices generally involve a number of integrated circuits enclosed in an electronic package.
In some applications, it can be desired to connect electrical signal carriers to an integrated circuit. For instance, an electrical signal can be sent from one integrated circuit to another via a technique known as wire bonding, which requires soldering wires to the integrated circuits.
Although existing wire bonding techniques are satisfactory to a certain degree, there remains room for improvement, such as in radiofrequency/microwave applications in which wire bonding leads to undesirable signal losses.